


yah, kim suyun!

by punkrightnow



Category: Rocket Punch (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension, also somehow inspired by the cutest choreography of the year??, anyways stream juicy, very vanilla but very present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrightnow/pseuds/punkrightnow
Summary: Sometimes it feels like the whole Juicy choreography is just an excuse for Suyun to hold her hand.
Relationships: Kim Suyun/Seo Yunkyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	yah, kim suyun!

**Author's Note:**

> idek where this came from but :) populating the archive one baby fic at a time amirite

Usually Yunkyoung’s idea of ‘skinship’ with Suyun consists of whacking her shoulder, shoving her, and generally getting as much payback as possible for whatever bullshit has most recently come out of her mouth. And it’s not like the Juicy choreography is even _that_ touchy, or anything. It’s just…

They’re in the practice room, Juicy blasting from the speakers at half speed. Yunkyoung stands in the centre, sweaty, breathing hard. She turns her head; their eyes lock. Suyun grins. Yunkyoung lifts—offers—her hand, and Suyun takes it, long fingers wrapping around her own with exaggerated slowness. There is enough time for Yunkyoung to feel the warmth of each individual finger pad, to let Suyun rub circles into her palm, to make a face when Suyun just _won’t stop staring_ and hope it masks the heat she feels in her cheeks.

And then she lets go, the world comes back into focus, the thing constricting Yunkyoung’s lungs falls away, and— _HOT AND JUICY!_ —the chorus plays.

It’s Yunkyoung’s part. She mouths the lyrics and half-practices a smile, but her eyes still wander semi-consciously to the right. Suyun is barefaced, bleached hair falling messily over her eyes, focused on the mirror as she moves her hips with slow, excruciating precision.

Yunkyoung’s breath hitches. Suyun’s gaze snaps to the left.

 _What?_ she mouths at her, the corners of her lips twitching up. Sometimes it feels like Suyun’s always smiling. 

Yunkyoung makes a face again. Suyun just shakes her head, smiling wider.

Two formation changes later, they’re side by side, listening to Dahyun sing in slow motion about palm trees and beaches and emeralds. Yunkyoung’s hands flutter in time with the music, waiting for their cue. Suyun’s arm drops down in front of her, pale as the moon, and then— _goddammit, Suyun_ —slides upwards, twining their fingers together.

“Yah, Kim Suyun,” Yunkyoung mutters with as much warning as she can muster, which is depressingly little. Her hand tingles under Suyun’s like an open wire.

“What?” Suyun shoots back, feigning ignorance. Yunkyoung turns her head; Suyun’s already facing her, startlingly close, smirking almost as if in challenge. It’s all she can do to keep a straight face.

“Hey, you’re missing the choreo!” Yeonhee calls good-naturedly from Yunkyoung's other side, and the moment is over before she has the chance to respond.

Until it isn’t—because of _course_ the next move involves Suyun’s thigh under hers, Suyun’s hand on her waist, Suyun’s eyes burning holes into the side of her head. Yunkyoung doesn’t even need to look to know that she’s grinning. Her hand creeps up, slender fingers pressing warmth into Yunkyoung’s hip, abdomen, ribcage, all the way up to—

 _“Yah,_ Kim Suyun!” Yunkyoung blurts, red-faced, jerking away. Suyun cackles and lets go; the other members just snort, roll their eyes, or object with a chastising ‘yah!’ of their own (thanks, Yeonhee).

No, the Juicy choreography isn’t very touchy at all—it’s just that some days, Suyun seems to take pride in making Yunkyoung as uncomfortable as physically possible.

Sometimes Yunkyoung wonders if there’s more to it. Mostly she just blushes, yells, and shoves her away.


End file.
